


It worked out in the end.

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco has gone on too many first dates. Something better change soon.Sorry i suck at summaries.





	It worked out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 30 day OTP challenge. They will all be posted on my tumblr Sprinklemewithsomedrarry if you want to come check it out

Draco stared gloomily into his wine glass. He appreciated Blaise trying, he really did, but after several failed blind dates it was almost impossible to get his hopes up at all. They had all been too loud, too proud, too obnoxious. Blaise complained that Draco’s standards were simply too high. After this nights disaster Draco was about ready to agree. Ben had seemed nice at first, well Draco thought his name was Ben, they all started to blur together after a while, but when Ben started going on and on about the awesome rave he had been to last weekend, and all the super hot chicks he slept with, the evening started to go downhill very fast. The guy was bad enough sober, but after a couple drinks, Draco was treated to the full sexual history of Blake, or was it Brian? Either way, it was not something Draco was interested in hearing on a first date. Draco was sure that younger him would have enjoyed Brandon immensely. The guy was almost begging for a hook-up. But Draco was getting on now. He was 35 now. Draco wanted something longer, more stable. Real emotion, an actual connection. The wine must be making him sappy. Draco looked up at the sound of a glass smashing. It appeared Barry had moved on to someone else, now immensely drunk, and in the process of trying to charm his way into their pants had managed to knock over a wine glass and smash it. Draco rolled his eyes and left. 

Needless to say when Blaise rung a week later suggesting another blind date, Draco was less than thrilled. But he accepted anyway, its not like he had any other options. At least this guy actually wanted to take him to a proper restaurant. Why Draco had ever agreed to a date in a bar still eluded him. Nonetheless Draco couldn't think of a better way to meet someone so yet another of Blaise's friends friends would be graced by his presence. This was it Draco decided. The last time he went on one of these dates. Its not like he had a terrible life otherwise. He had a well paying if a tad boring office job, a nice house and a dog. What more could you ask for? 

Draco sat by himself, trying to resist the urge to check his watch for the third time in a minute. After an hour of waiting even Draco was surprised he was still waiting. No matter how great this Mark guy turned out to be there was no way Draco would even think about dating someone who turned up over an hour late. If there was one thing Draco’s father had taught him, it was that punctuality is key. 

Half an hour later and Draco wished this Mark guy hadn't turned up at all. Mark was by far the worst person Draco had ever met. He spent ten minutes laughing at Draco’s name when he introduced himself then proceeded to tell the worst jokes Draco had ever had the misfortune to hear in his entire life. Every time Draco tried to start an actual conversation with the guy he would just come up with another pointless story all about him to tell. But the worst part was definitely now. Watching Mark stagger into the toilets with some brunet guy he found somewhere. As Draco sat glaring at the entrance to the male bathrooms, he was jolted from his thoughts by a soft voice from behind him. “I’m assuming it was your date that just headed for the bathroom with mine” Draco spun around to find a young man standing behind him nervously adjusting his glasses. “yea, it was” Draco sighed, gesturing for the man to sit down next to him. “I’m Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy” The man smiled at him “Draco, thats a cool name. I’m Harry, Harry Potter” 

All in all Draco decided, at least some good came of this.


End file.
